A person typical carries several important items such as identity papers, mobile electronics including those that contain personal information, and objects of convenience on which modern life depends. However, daily life also presents many distractions that lead to accidental loss. The day-to-day time challenges further compound the problems as one usually has little time to discover or locate such lost items. Loss of such items is inconvenient at the least and leads to identity theft at the worst. Additionally, the proliferation of mobile electronics has increased the rates of theft and accidental loss. The increasing performance and versatility of such products have also increased the immediate and consequential costs of such losses in the form of replacement and potential breach of privacy.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a fast, easy, and effective system for tracking objects prior to their loss as well as helping a user find such objects once they are lost. Furthermore, there is a need to limit false alarms due to environmental disturbances in tracking systems and increase the performance, power supply life, and power efficiency of such systems.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems.